


Hazbin Hotel Hanahaki AU (Alastor)

by flamboyantparasol



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ...nobody dies though so that’s cool, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, i feel like that’s not how these tags work, if i tell you how it ends wouldn’t that be spoilers, maybe a random dude gets crushed or something. who knows, or at least nobody important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamboyantparasol/pseuds/flamboyantparasol
Summary: I was inspired by axid-drops on tumblr’s artwork to write this. Basically, Alastor rejects Angel Dust and is generally unaware of his own feelings. Angel Dust is working to get over Alastor, and Alastor is literally getting sick because of it.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Hazbin Hotel Hanahaki AU (Alastor)

“I don’t think of you in that way, Angel. You’re an interesting character, but I’m not interested and never will be.”  
Angel Dust frequently approached Alastor in a lighthearted, flirtatious way, but he always expected Alastor to harshly turn him down. However, these words rang in his head, and it wasn’t from Alastor’s microphone feedback. For the first time, Angel had experienced and expressed genuine love. It wasn’t sexual or a ruse; he had spoken to Alastor with words directly from his heart.  
Of course, Al turned him down as swiftly as always. He should have known a powerful demon with no time for simple romance wouldn’t like him; his dumb heart must have interpreted the increasing softness in Alastor’s smile towards him, the pure, staticky chuckles he saved for when Angel spoke, and the time he took out of his day to see him as romantic when it was platonic. He tilted his head down and mumbled, “Oh. I gotcha. I guess...I guess I’ll see you around.”  
Angel strode away, lifting his head to seem a little more dignified than he felt. He told himself that he could move on, if Alastor would never think of him in that way. They could always just be friends. Plus, he wouldn’t have to figure out if the relationship would struggle if he continued to do sex work. His eyes stung slightly with involuntary tears, but he was beginning to convince himself he was better without Alastor. He walked into his room and shut the door, wondering what even made him think he had a chance.  
~  
Alastor considered the pathetic display of emotions he had just witnessed and rolled his eyes coolly to himself. Angel had always flirted with him, but he was never that sickeningly sweet. Regardless, he seemed to finally get it through to Angel that he needed to move on. Though Alastor cared about Angel, he was sure he cared as a friend. Angel was admittedly cute at times, but he was just as easily annoying and overly sexual. Alastor strolled along the hallways of the hotel, lost in thought. “Alastor?” a concerned voice called.  
Slightly startled but unwavering, Alastor turned towards the source of the voice to find that Charlie was standing behind him. ”Yes, my dear?” he asked in his superficially charming tone.  
That was another good thing about Angel. Charlie and many other demons expected him to constantly put on a showy tone, but Angel allowed and encouraged him to relax. Regardless, he didn’t blame anyone else. Angel was just special. His chest grew oddly tight at that thought, and he wondered what had gotten into him. Charlie was apparently talking. “Alastor, are you listening?”  
“...Of course I was!”  
Charlie could tell he hadn’t heard anything, but she decided not to call him out. “Ok, then...do you know why Angel is crying? He wouldn’t tell me, but I know you two are close.”  
The tightness in Alastor’s chest grew, and he coughed into his fist. “I’m afraid he’s just infatuated. He’ll be over himself soon.”  
Charlie frowned. Alastor would normally laugh and tell her to smile, but he was too distracted to even do that. His chest was beginning to ache as if there was something inside of it. “Anyways, I have important things to do! I’ll see you around.”  
As he walked in the direction she had come from, he wondered where he picked up the phrase in his final sentence. He realized his mind was still dwelling on Angel’s response to his rejection. The temporarily innocent, dejected look in Angel’s eyes was still vivid in his memory. Maybe he was too harsh on Angel. Sighing, he knocked slowly on Angel’s door.  
There was no response for a few seconds. Alastor moved his head closer. The faint sound of sniffling became audible, and Alastor knew Angel was also still thinking about what had happened. A violent coughing fit caused him to slam his head into the door. He composed himself as something fell into his hand, moving it behind his back in time for the door to swing open. “What was that? Oh, hey. I’m over it, Al,” Angel snapped monotonously.  
He was clearly not over it. His face was covered in smeared makeup and tears, and swiping his hand across it only messed it up further. However, he seemed to have made a conscious effort to stop seeing Alastor in that way. Narrow pupils gazed into Alastor’s eyes, scanning him for a purpose. Alastor stoically said, “If you insi-”  
The coughing started again, and Alastor noticed a floral and bloody taste in his mouth along with another light object floating down. “Wait, what’s on your face?”  
Alastor had managed to catch and shove the object behind his back, but he hardly felt the blood come out. Angel ran his thumb along Alastor’s face, and his chest grew tight again. He normally couldn’t stand being touched, but Angel touching him occasionally wasn’t too unbearable. “Is this your blood, or did you go out and eat a demon or something? ...Whatever. Just leave me alone.”  
The door slammed, and Alastor moved his hands in front of his face and opened his palms to reveal the objects in them. They were petals, lightly coated with blood yet as gorgeously pink as Angel’s eyelids. “Oh dear, that can’t be good,” he whispered.  
He walked into the nearest restroom, examining his face. Minus the area where Angel’s thumb had been, there was a streak of blood running from his mouth to the bottom of his face. He feverishly flushed the petals and washed his face. There was no logical reason for him to be coughing up bloody flowers, and he decided he would need to figure it out on his own terms. He staggered out, balancing himself as he stepped back into the hallway. Charlie and Vaggie were having a conversation, but his heart sank when Vaggie mentioned Angel’s name.  
Everyone in the hotel seemed to be focused on what Angel was doing or how he felt. Even Vaggie, who usually couldn’t stand to be around Angel, was curious about what could have made him so upset. Alastor shook his head and stepped past them. If they were all going to stand around and be emotional, he had better things to do. A sudden pain struck him directly where his lungs were, and he almost thought he could feel flowers growing there. He rushed to get out of anyone’s eyesight and doubled over, coughing loose petals until an entire peony fell from his mouth. Despite the blood, it was a beautiful flower. It definitely reminded him of Angel, which he was unwilling to think about. He bent down to pick up the flower, but another hand reached it first. “Nope!” Niffty chirped, throwing it away and gathering a broom to sweep up the other petals.  
She looked at him quizzically for a moment, opened her mouth to ask him something, and he froze. Fortunately for him, she shrugged and continued sweeping. Alastor sighed and walked out of the hotel, wiping the blood from his face. If this kept happening, the other demons would inevitably notice. Additionally, he wasn’t sure what to think about his feelings towards Angel. Had he made a mistake by rejecting him? Surely he didn’t return those silly feelings. Another petal tickled his throat, and he sighed. No matter what happened, he knew he had to figure everything out soon.


End file.
